Only Hope
by Trixie Black
Summary: NonMagic. This is a fem!Harry story.DM is a famous skater is going to college after finishing his carrer at 20 years of age.There he finds a number of surprises,some pleasant some not.I know I suck at sums but read it anyways. PS: Don't forget to review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter and company. They are all J K Rowling's. I only burrowed them for this story so don't sue me.

Prologue

Draco Malfoy was the most famous skater in the world. At only 20 years old he had won already every contest there was. He had blond hair, silver eyes; he was 6 ft. 2 and well built. His father, Lucius Malfoy was the richest man in the world, having made his own fortune next to the already big sum inherited from his parents. His wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was the former PM's daughter. Together they made the perfect English family. Draco Malfoy was rich, handsome and popular. Reporters hounded him for a front-page interview. Magazines named him the bachelor of the year. Draco had just finished his skating career this last season and was planning to go to college together with his best friend Blaise Zabini.Blaise would be changing college so he could be together with his friend at Cambridge University. So now we find Draco Malfoy in his room at Malfoy Manor packing his things away. He was supposed to take the Cambridge Express from King's Cross Train station in London. He and Blaise were planning on securing their own compartment. His parents were waiting for him in the Entrance Hall. His father stood tall and proud like the noble bred man he was and his mother the perfect lady at his side, the only thing marring her image were the tears running down her cheeks.

"Do me proud son!"

his father told him, shaking his hand and at the last moment grabbed him in a manly half-hug.

"Yes Draco my beloved son and do be careful!"

his mother grabbed him in a strong hug crying on his shoulder.

"Good-bye Mother, Father!"

he hugged his mother one more, nodded to his father, took his bag and skate-case and headed toward the door knowing that his bags were being carried outside the moment he came down. He entered the limousine waiting for him and closed the door. He was a bit sad to go but he was more exited about the time away from home. The only thing bearing down heavily on him was his parents request that he find a suitable bride by the time his college years were over which meant he should start looking this year. His father had been very clear that if he couldn't find a suitable fiancée by the time he graduated he would be married to Pansy Parkinson. Parkinson was a gold digger and a whore and he felt no remorse calling her that. She had a pug-face, which was always covered heavily in make-up and an attitude to match. He hated her but she thought he was in love with her and during high school had proclaimed herself his girlfriend. The only thing she was after was his money .He sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. He didn't want a woman who would always be after his money. He wanted someone whom he could love and would love him in return. He resolved not to think about this on his way to school so he took out his iPod and put the earpieces in his ears and pressed play hoping the music would relax him. Finally he could see the train station. The limousine slowed down and then stopped in front of the entrance to the platform. The driver opened the door for him and loaded his cases on the train. He nodded goodbye, shouldered his bag and went to find Blaise.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters beside the OOC so don't sue me! Thx

Chapter 1.

Weird Happenings and a missing cat

"Draco! Draco!"

He heard his name being called so he turned and almost collided with his best mate. It seems Blaise had been running for a long time because he unlike Draco could not run miles without breaking a sweat. His hair was in disarray, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wild.

"How are you man?"

Blaise asked.

"I haven't seen you in like forever. Where were you this week?"

"I was in Paris with my parents"

he answered.

"They thought to spend my last week home there."

He wasn't very happy with his situation. The only bright thing in his life was his pet cat Ivory.

She was a beautiful animal. Long white hair covered her body; she had a long fluffy tail and the most beautiful pair of eyes. They were like two emeralds. He had never seen anything like them. Even his mother's most precious jewels were put to shame. He made a quick decision and took off running towards the baggage compartment. He ignored Blaise's shouts and made a beeline towards the silvery pet carrier that he knew would hold his beloved friend. And there she was with a sour expression on her pretty face because of being held in a carrier.

He unlocked the carrier and took his friend out not caring about the long white hairs that stuck to his navy blue D&G polo shirt. She began purring the moment he took her in his arms. He felt a sense of security the moment he had his beloved friend with him.

He began to walk toward Blaise who was waving to him from a compartment window near the front of the train. He boarded the train and went to Blaise's compartment. He put Ivory on the seat next to him and took out a book. He was engrossed in it while Blaise slept across from him. Suddenly the train screeched to a stop nearly throwing him off his seat. The door slammed open and Ivory ran down the corridor spitting and mewling frightened. Draco needed a good 5 minutes to get back his bearings while Blaise was nursing a few bruises. They put their luggage back on the racks and Draco noticed that his beloved cat was missing.

"Blaise I'm going to find Ivory. Want to join a cat hunt?

Draco asked smiling.

"Sure "

he said trying to stand up but failing dismally.

"You know what Blaise? I'll go alone. You stay here and recover."

"Sure man!" he answered and lay back down.

Draco got up and opened the compartment door once more and stepped out in the corridor_.' Where to_ _go now'_ he thought. He began to walk towards the front part of the train. While walking he called out Ivory's name and looked through the door's windows inside each compartments. He saw that the students were divided in four dorms if what he gathered was right. They were dressed in four colors each color corresponding to a dorm. He saw that similar to High school life here were also different clicks. He knew he would get accepted into the popular crowd no matter what and Blaise would join him. But he always wondered how the unpopular students handled the situation. In school he had been arrogant and a bit of a bully but he had done a lot of growing up and had realized that his attitude would get him nowhere. He noticed that the farther front he went the compartments were only half or quarter full. So this was the loner side. He had almost reached the staff compartments when he noticed a flash of white from the corner of his eye. He entered the compartment to his right and saw a person bundled up in the corner near the window and his beloved cat curled up on said persons lap purring. He couldn't help the flash of jealousy that overcame him at the thought of his pet liking someone else. Ivory had never liked anyone else. She barely tolerated Blaise.He stretched an arm to shake the person awake when said person jerked awake and his breath stuck in his throat.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Chapter 2

The Meeting

Draco was mesmerized. In front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. Long raven colored hair framed a beautiful heart-shaped face. A nice strawberry and cream complexion accented a small button nose and a small Cupid's bow red mouth. But the most appealing feature was the eyes. Eyes so green he could swear they were freshly cut emeralds. They were even prettier than Ivory's. They were so expressive and he started for a moment to day-dream about the different feelings he could cause to show in those eyes. But at the moment all he could see was shock and even a bit of fear. That brought him back to earth.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with my cat?"

He asked a bit harshly and immediately regretted it when he saw the fear grow in those eyes. But a moment later the fear was gone replaced with indignation. She stood up and tried to be a bit terrifying but sadly she only reached his shoulder.

"I'm Alessandra and I didn't take your cat. In case you didn't notice I was sleeping before you barged in here. She said huffing in indignation.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just scared for my cat. She's very dear to me" Draco amended.

"Let's start again shall we?"

He stuck out his hand and said

"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm sorry about earlier"

She put her small pale hand in his and answered

"Hi my name is Alessandra Potter nice to meet you and I too am sorry about shouting. You took me by surprise that's all"

She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. She really was cute. He took a seat opposite her and smiled slightly when Ivory jumped on his lap.

"You know I was surprised ans a bit jealous when I saw Ivory sleeping on your lap. She usually doesn't like people. She barely tolerates my best friend Blaise and they have known each other for eleven years."

She smiled and reached to stroke Ivory. She felt the cat purring.

"Well I always had a thing for animals. My aunt always hated when i…..

He saw the way her eyes dimmed when she spoke of her aunt and reached out for her hand thinking her aunt may have died. He was surprised when she jumped as if burned from his hand. Slowly he took his hand back.

"Why are you sitting alone?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well….um...You see I don't really have any friends" she stammered and blushed in embarrassment. "_That blush is really fetching"_ he thought and smiled while watching her try to regain her dignity. He had beaten a record today with so many smiles. He hadn't smiled so much since childhood.

"Why is that?" he really was curious. How could someone not like this enchanting creature?

"Well you see, uh, the other kids always thought I was crazy because I always militated for things like testing of cosmetics on innocent animals, wars and such. I mean why should so many people hurt because of some over important pompous politicians who can't get over themselves?" She started to ramble and when she realized it she blushed and shut up.

He smiled softly. "_See "_a small voice in his head said _"there are real girls out there"_

"_Yes but how do I know that for sure and since when do I have voices in my head"_

"_Since it was decided that you couldn't think by yourself"_ said the one which sounded remarkably like Blaise.He was so deep in thought so he didn't notice when Alessandra waived a hand in front of his face so his reflexes reacted and his hand caught her small wrist and held it tight. He looked up and saw that fear again so he quickly let go. He stammered an apology.

"Alessandra I'm sorry I just…….uh……I was deep in thought and I didn't notice….uh yeah" he ended sheepishly. „Basically I'm sorry. She laughed and he was cheered up immensely by the tinkling sound and even if she laughed at him he didn't mind for the first time in his life.

"It's ok and please call my Lessa.Alessandra is too much of a mouthful"

They chatted for a while till Draco remembered he had left Blaise alone in their compartment so he told her he had to go and check on his friend but invited her along.

"No I'll stay here because I'm really tired and I haven't slept very well last night so…"

She knew he was making excuses and so did he but he let it slide and stood.

"Well than I guess I will see you in school?" He thrust out his hand and shook hers lingering a bit more than a normal handshake but not enough to cause suspicion.

"Sure!" she smiled and took her seat by the window.

He was almost out of the compartment when he suddenly turned."Oh! I almost forgot! What year are you in?" he asked her.

"I'm in sophomore year but I'm taking a couple if classes with the juniors" "and you?"

"I'm in junior and so is Blaise" "0Cool! That means we will still see each other in class"

"Well I must be off! See you soon!" He waved and walked out of the compartment cat in his arms.

He entered his own and ignoring Blaise's questions he styreched out on two seats put Ivory on his stomach and went to sleep with emerald eyes on his mind. A/N : Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! i updated this so quickly just for you! Enjoy and see you next time.Trixie


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters. They are all J.K.Rowlings. I just borrowed them to play with so don't sue me! Thx!

Chapter 4

First week

(Draco's P.O.V)

For me fitting in has always been easy. I had the looks the fame and the money. Who wouldn't want to be my friend? Since the first day at Cambridge University I fell in with the popular crowd. It was as it always has been. Girls wanted to be with me and guys wanted to be me. But as I became more and more famous I started to have the same attitude as them. Sneering at the poor students, taunting the nerds you know….typical jock

behavior.

But I did notice that Blaise disappeared a lot. At first I thought he had a girlfriend and he didn't want me to know but I then started to get suspicious. So I ditched the crowd on Friday and followed Blaise without him noticing me. We went to the gardens. I noticed he went to a usually small and unnoticed garden. He opened the gate and entered. I waited a few seconds and followed him. As I crept closer I heard voices. One was Blaise and the other one was familiar but I be damned if I knew whose it was. I crept even closer and then the voices were clear as day.

„I'm worried about Draco." I heard Blaise say.

„Well have you tried talking to him?" the other voice asked.

„I tried but since he started to hang out with the University whores i don't seem to get him to give me the time of the day." Blaise sounded a bit desperate and a bit angry.It was true i knew he had wanted to talk to me about something but i told him to wait for the weekend.At the time i dind't understand the look he gave me but now i do.It was dissapointment.It hurt me to know that my best mate was dissaponted in me.I broke that thought to listen some more.

„Well you should try some more because it isn't worth it to throw away so many years of friendship because Draco is being and ass!" That voice really was familliar.And who was she to call me an ass! My pride was wounded.

„I'm dissappointed in him!"Blaise stated.I knew it before but to hear him say it...it hurt.

„Blaise get over yourself! You should talk to him and encourrage him to return to the old Draco not get angry at him!" The voice snapped.I could have kissed that girl then and there for talking some sense into Blaise.

"Very well I will try. I want to thank you Lessa for listening and for the advice"Lessa?! Who in God's name was Lessa.I knew the conversation was over so I headed for the gate before Blaise could find me. The name was familiar together with the voice but who was it. I headed for the campus. As I was climbing the stairs to go to lunch the proverbial coin fell. Lessa was Alessandra! The girl I met on the train! Blaise was talking to her! But why? How did they even meet? I was confused. But then I started to remember her. She was the girl on the train. The one Ivory liked. How could I have forgotten her?! I remember noticing her undiscovered beauty. The black wavy hair and the brilliant green eyes. But unlike the girls in the popular crowd she also had a mind behind the looks. He could tell she was smart. He had seen the intelligent spark in her eyes. So how could he have forgotten her? Had he become so caught up in his fame and becoming accepted that he hadn't even said hello to her in the halls? He vowed to himself that he would not repeat the performance. But now he had to try and make it up to her. He would think of something.

(End Draco's P.O.V)

The next day he acted toward his so called friends as if nothing had happened. Only Blaise saw a difference in him. A pensive quality that Draco had lacked before. As he headed for Economics he turned around the corner when someone bumped into him. The person's books scattered on the floor and he heard a ripping sound and knew the bag won't be used anytime soon. He had a scatting remark on the tip of his tongue and started to deliver it when he took a good look at the person on the floor. He saw raven black hair and nice complexion and knew instantly who it was. As he opened his mouth to apologies he heard his "friends" jeer and laugh at her.

"Well, well, well, whom do we have here? If it isn't the little orphan girl" Pansy, the blond haired twit sneered in Lessa's direction. „What are you doing here wasting a perfectly usable piece of space?" The others laughed as if on cue.

Draco was floored. How could they be so cruel? He looked at Lessa.She was staring at Pansy with hatred in her beautiful eyes the calm green turning into a fiery inferno. Was she used to this treatment? He felt tightness in his chest at the thought of that bint tormenting his girl. Wait a second! His girl? Where did that come from? She wasn't his. He didn't even like her! 

He was pulled out of his inner battle by a scream. He looked around him and noticed that Lessa had launched herself at Pansy and was tugging at her hair and scratching her face. He looked at the others and noticed that they were looking with a sort of morbid fascination. Weren't they going to stop them? And by their reaction it was something which happened usually.

He realized that this was the moment when he had to choose between doing something for Lessa or ignoring it and going back to his "jock" facade. He didn't need a moment of thinking as he reached forward and grabbed Lessa's hands and as gently as he could, wrenched her off of Pansy. Enraged she turned to him wanting him to let her go so she could go back to fighting Pansy. He shook his head and tugged her by her hand thus making her follow him. He made her follow him and broke into a run leaving the astonished gathering behind them. He kept running with Lessa behind him. Draco ran towards the small garden where he had heard Blaise and Lessa's conversation. He opened the small iron gate, nudged Lessa to enter it and closed the gate behind him.

He looked at Lessa who had seated herself on a small stone bench and was looking at him with a confused look in her brilliant eyes. He stood before her looking like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He didn't know what to say. Should he try and apologize for his behavior these past few days? Or not say anything? He did not get into these kinds of situations very often. He looked at her and was struck once again by how beautiful she was. But wait ! Why was she smiling like that at him? Shouldn't she be angry? He decided to ask her.

"Why are you smiling like that? Shouldn't you be angry?" He cautiously asked . She gave him a confused look. "Angry? What about?"

. „Well because I dragged you like that with no explanation and you should be angry at me for my behavior these past few weeks!" Oh oh! He shouldn't have said that. He saw her anger returning buy then it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"No I shouldn't" she said in a matter of fact tone. "You behaved exactly as I thought you would."

"I did?" He asked surprised. She gave him an unreadable look and began walking around the garden. He took the chance to really look at her. She had her raven black hair up in a messy bun held up by a pencil. Her clothes were many times too big, old and manly thus hiding everything she had. Her bag was ripped in places and full of pins but as the rest of her it was very clean. She wore no make-up and had old sneakers on her small feet. He admired her stature. It was graceful and befitting of a lady but she did it unconsciously. She walked straight with her chin up in a proud manner .Then she startled him by suddenly rounding on him.

"Yes you did. You acted exactly as I would expect a celebrity to do. I was surprised when you talked to me on the train. But I saw something in you then. Something good. But this last week made me rethink m opinion of you. Maybe I was wrong." She ended her little speech and looked straight at him with those brilliant eyes. He knew then that she was a passionate orator. His mind suddenly wondered in what else she was just as passionate before he stopped himself.

"No please! Don't give up on me! I will try and make it up to you as soon and as good as I can. Can we try again? Please?" He just broke one of his personal rules. Draco Malfoy never begged. Ever. But this petite creature made him do it within a week of knowing her. She looked at him with a considering look in her eyes and after a minute nodded her assent.

"Very well! You will have one more chance Draco Malfoy but if you blow it then there it will be no more next time." He nodded eagerly not ready to admit just how relieved he was to get another chance.

He put put his hand and said "Hello! My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you!"

She put her smaller hand in his and shook it lightly. "Nice to meet you too I'm Alessandra Potter."

A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Sorry I haven't updated much but o was away and didn't have a internet connection. But I have written a pretty long chapter. Hope you like it and don't forget to review:D


End file.
